6 Weeks Alone: Special Edition
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: [rewrite] Naruto becomes Injured in a sparring match, hinata takes her chances and tries to nurse him back to health. Spending all 52 days with him will surely break something. I am actually going to write a chapter for each day in here.
1. Demons and Samurai Ninja

6 Weeks Alone - Special Edition

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All was quiet, not a sound was heard in the village. No one in the market, and no one at the academy. The town of Konoha seemed dead, only two souls stood at the main gates, glaring at each other. A young, blonde, energetic child stared with confidence and valor. The bamboo armored, blue-blonde stood across from him. A moment ago a challenge was proposed, and for several minutes the armored lad just stared at the young boy before him.

"Juzou Aramaki, that is I. Why should I accept to a spar with a brat like you?" His voice seemed to just wisp out of his mouth, as though he were merely breathing is words.

"Your team didn't enter the Chunin exam, you survive a quarrel with Itachi, and you even made a fool out of several ANBU. If I can be as good as you, I can show Sasuke a thing or two"

"Go home," Jusou imidiatly responded. "Even if I used a Sakabato you wouldn't live to limp away. I don't study taijutsu nor genjutsu. I am far more superior than you or even the ninja of this village. I'd have already made the Hyuuga rethink about their supremacy, but I'm not a bully, Hiashi-'Sama' can challenge me when he thinks I'm a threat."

"What's wrong with you!? You act all tough, you even save the village, and yet you talk trash about other people!"

"I merely state what is on my mind, and it takes too much time to be polite. I have much more useful things to do now than argue over my choices in life. Train yourself."

"You're scared, aren't you?" Naruto tried provoking him. "You saw what I did to Neji, and you are scared."

"But what brains you have to use, I have already indirectly insulted the most powerful clan this village has to offer. And you think I am scared?"

"I beat someone from that clan, that makes me just as strong."

"You outwitted an overly egotistical member of an off branch. You have merely shown that you are not what people think you are"

"Hey, it's ok to be scared, I was before I faced him. Thanks to a pep talk from a close friend, I was able to bring my spirit up and take him down."

Juzou no longer tried to take a step away, as though something had just entered his mind. "Friends...perhaps you are worth fighting."

Naruto was suddenly surprised at Juzou's turn of attitude. "That's more like it!"

"You shall defend your words. None should take lightly the mocking of the great Aramaki clan."

"What?!" Naruto backed off defensively.

"I will use my Sakabato for fairness. Let us hope someone with medical proficiencies nearby." His eyes shifted towards the small set of woods to his left, unknown to Naruto, Hinata watched on.

Juzou drew his sword and held it at level to his eyes, the blade pointing at his center of attention. Naruto drew a kunai and held it strongly in his hand. Naruto made the first move under cover of his tossed kunai, he barged in with a heavy kick to Juzou's side. Juzou moved with the attack so that, combined with the bamboo armor and his speed, the attack barely made contact. He countered with a upwards vertical slash at the underside of Naruto's knee, forcing him to spin in midair. Naruto focused chakra into his hand and placed it on the ground, keeping his balance and allowing him to quickly get back onto his feet. Naruto was ready to begin a jutsu but Juzou was already on his heels, attacking in a pattern forcing him to keep his hands apart. Naruto was put onto the defensive, unable to get away for any amount of time. Juzou scored a hard hit to Naruto's side, forcing him to bend and fall to the ground. Juzou followed through with a strike to his upper arm, finishing off with a heavy attack to Naruto's leg. Naruto screamed in pain of his broken leg. Resisting the urge to plead for his life he merely growled as he cringed to hold off the pain. Juzou raised his sword once more, looking down at his opponent.

"You brought this on yourself, I don't make the rules, but no one may insult our clan and live if they can not prove they are correct"

"Stop! Please!" Naruto's eyes widened in fear, his young life flashing before his eyes.

"You brought this on yourself. I'll let you walk with mere injury."

"What are you? Some kind of demon" _Demon...Demon...Demon..._ the word echoed in his mind, reaching his guest, somehow awakening his primal rage.

Naruto leapt up at Juzou, holding off his sword hand. Thrusting his clawed hand at his throat, Naruto began his counterattack. Juzou barely dodged the attempt at his throat but was left off balance and thrown into a nearby tree. He quickly stood to his feet and looked toward Naruto, but he'd disappeared. Juzou turned just in time to dodge Naruto's back attack. Juzou took a swing at his open back and made a perfect connection. Naruto was planted on the ground and his spine misaligned. The boy was screaming in pain, so Juzou backed away as far as he could and looked at the boy, wide eyed and in complete fear.

"_What gave him this power? His spine should be more than just out of place! I should have destroyed it!_"

"RRRRARGH!" Naruto recovered and returned his spine to natural settings. He looked back at the boy with a new look of joy. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your heart out."

"_I'm gonna need to match his speed, or else I'm just going to need splinters taken out of my body!_"

Naruto charged at Juzou, slamming his body against him. Juzou used a substitution and left his armor with the log. Juzou reappeared behind Naruto, his sakabato held high. He swung with rage, forcing the ground to shatter as his attack was dodged. Naruto came at his side with a horizontal claw attack, continuing to climb up his opponent and drag him with it. He finished with a downward slash, slamming Juzou into the ground. Juzou used his chakra to force his body to slide away from Naruto. He pulled himself up and looked at the boy, not even tired from his exerting attacks.

"_Damn it! My Sakabato isn't working! And I can't use my actual sword to combat him, this is just a sparring match!_" Juzou gasped as Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu, all coming in for yet another ruthless encounter. "_Damn it!_" He placed his hands together to form a hand sign. "_Armor summoning jutsu!_"

Naruto beat the boy into a pulp, destroying the armor and cutting near every inch of the boys flesh. His inner beast was finding its way to the surface and managing to control his body. Naruto was about to thrust his palm through Juzou's chest when he felt an odd sting around his neck.

Juzou was right behind him, holding his sword in a recovering fashion just after a strike. He then redrew his Sakabato and struck Naruto's leg once more, shattering the blade on impact.

Naruto didn't scream in pain, nor even react in a typical manner. He just fell forward, with a hard thump. Juzou was catching his breath, after performing three jutsu with such limited chakra, he nearly killed his soul trying to summon the strength to draw the Ketsueki No Kyuuten.

"Never again will I...Never again will I...Never again..." Juzou seemed to be unaware of his chanting. "Girl in the meadows, his leg is broken." He looked at the specific tree Hinata was hiding behind. "Have him patched up, I never meant to harm him."


	2. Diagnosis and Days Til Recovery

6 Weeks Alone: Special Edition

CIL: I would like to doublely thank my Beta Gaara for helping on this series too. I forgot to mention that before cause i forgot the pregame chatter here. Plus Gaara I thank you again, i made a mistake that i even missed on my quick run through. And now, this chapter will also be reposted, cause now i am looking for a Beta Translator, someone who can place the honorifics where they are needed and translate the Jutsu names. If any readers are capable please inform me somehow and I'll trial you out. Enjoy the story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"...ke up...Na...uto...wa...p...Naru...wake up" A hazy voice echoed in Naruto's mind.

He stirred as he opened his eyes. A young green haired girl looking at him with a smile giggled. "Hello, sleepy head. You took a beatin', didn't ya?"

"Huh? Who are you? Where am I?"

"It's me, Kaben, and your in the hospital. I have made sure Aramaki-Senpai has had punishment for his actions." A branch was heard snapping in the distance, and a thud followed by an "ow".

"Looks like it's done." She said with a giggle.

"Wait, that's right, I was sparring with Juzou."

"And you forced him to draw his Ketsueki No Kyuuten, you're a good boy to make a rival like him."

"What?"

"He can only draw that sword when his life is in danger. Oh and by the way, you have a guest. She'll be in in a moment, she just needs to wipe the tears, you've been out for two days."

"What?!"

A few minutes passed before Hinata entered the room. She sat beside Naruto in silence, not looking at him. Naruto was watching a bird on a roof peck at the tiles, as if it were trying to get at something. He then sat back on his bed and looked over at the girl.

"Hey, guess I have you to thank for bringing me here?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked at him with surprise.

"Your ointment has a soothing feel to it, I can feel it on my leg. I guess I hurt it, didn't I?"

"I-It's broken...I-In your fight with..."

"I know, Kaben told me. So, what you wanna talk about? I assume I'm here for a while."

"Talk...y-you actually...mean..."

"Yeah, come on. I'll get bored watching that bird over there."

"_Me? And Naruto-Kun talking? Pinch me I'm dreaming._"

"Hinata? You ok? Your face is beet red."

"_Oh no, I'm blushing! Oh god, say something you idiot!_" "I-I-I'm ok, r-r-really."

"Well, come on then. Let's talk. I barely know you, think we can start there?"

"_Oh, my god. This isn't real! I've only dreamed of this day! I got to get out of here!_" "Excuse me." Hinata rushed out of the room and straight into the washroom to an unoccupied sink. There she set her head above the bowl and was ready to release what may come out. The sudden feeling of nausea made her stomach churn and twist, her unease gave way, forcing a small amount of bile to rise to her mouth, creating a small release of her stomachs contents. After a moment to catch her breath and composure she fell back to the wall and stared at a light. An image of Naruto flashed inside the light as she smiled, fading into a light state of sleep. When another patron entered the room she immediately awoke, to small embarrassment. It was Kaben.

"So, it didn't work?" She giggled. "You gotta get over yourself, talk to the boy."

"I...I...I tried. I...I just couldn't."

"Hmm, perhaps there is a better way to get this done." Kaben turned to the sink and ran some water to wash the excretion and freshen the air in the room. "What if you spent some time with him at his place?"

"What!?" Hinata couldn't imagine what Kaben was talk about.

"He has a broken leg, meaning he'll need to stay off it for 6 weeks. And trust me, under his own watch that leg will never heal. Stay with him, tend to his needs, like you so perfectly do now. You'll even be able to talk to him on your own time. None of this hiding and waiting, take the bull by the horns!"

"_S-She's right...This could be my only chance! I must show Naruto! I will be the one to help him in __**his**__time of need._" "Right." Hinata stood up with renewed valor. A smile came to her lips...all only to give way to another release into the sink.

"This may take a little more time...Head over to his place, I'll escort him, get some food ready. I am sure he'll be hungry."

\/\/\/

Kaben held Naruto's arm over her shoulder as she helped him climb the stairs to his apartment level. Naruto seemed to be in a trance since he left the hospital, his eyes shifted to random places as he walked with her around the streets and through the halls. Kaben tried to break his silence.

"So, what made you want to face Aramaki-Senpai like that?"

"I dunno, he just seemed so strong, I just wanted to be as strong, I guess."

"Trust me, you got more strength then you even need. It's time you actually settle down and let someone lend you theirs. Strength is also depending on those willing to help."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm only going to say it once Naruto. Your leg is broken, and it needs to settle and rest, so stay off of it! And let someone help you."

"Ok, ok. No need to yell."

They reached his door and Kaben opened it, setting Naruto down on his bed. Naruto placed his leg up on a set of pillows. Kaben left with a small wave, and a strange comment.

"You two behave, remember you're only kids."

"Wait, what?!" Naruto nearly fell off his bed.

"Kaben-Chan!" Hinata stuck her head out from the kitchen. "How dare you!"

"H-Hinata?!" Naruto went white. "W-What are you doing in my apartment?!"

"Oh" Hinata turned on her heels, making her pink apron float slightly. She adjusted the pink ribbon in her hair too. "I'm gonna make sure you get all better. If you have anything you want done, I'll be more then happy to do it. So you can get better faster, hehe." She smiled, for the first time in his vision, she smiled like she had no worries.

"Oh boy..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	3. Dinner And A Jutsu

6 Weeks Alone: Special Edition

I would like to thank Gaara again for his cunning abilty to give the words I can't recall. And sorry for the lagging updates, i came up with yet another Naruto Hinata love fic, plus i am thinking of thinning my list and deleting the stories i will most likely not update/rewrite. Please enjoy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto felt odd looking at the interestingly dressed girl in front of him, as seeing her in pink was not a common sight. Naruto chuckled after a bit to break the staring silence. Hinata was blushing; seeing Naruto taking an interest in her actual appearance seemed gratifying. She bowed and apologized.

"Forgive me Naruto-Kun, it was just...Kaben said you'd need help...And..."

"No, no, it's not that..." Naruto found himself stiff for words. "You look good in pink...is all..." Naruto looked away, hoping Hinata couldn't see his face tint red.

"_Cute? Oh my, I should get back before I embarrass myself._" "I am making Udon, I hope you will enjoy it." Hinata returned to the kitchen and returned to her culinary art.

Naruto sat and stared outside the window, looking at the other teams leaving for C grade missions, or helping around town on D ranks. He missed his work already. Either helping people or pranking them, Naruto was always at best spirits when an eye or two was on him. Hinata occasionally looked over her shoulder at Naruto, his sighs were like daggers in her back. She decided to break the silence once more.

"So...Naruto-Kun, I notice your cupboards are stocked well with ramen. Do you ever actually eat anything else?" Hinata hated the harsh way this sounded, but she just wanted a reason to get him talking...and to justify her knowledge of what she already knew about him.

"Well...I do have some other stuff, but it tends to go bad before I actually eat it. Ramen is good for a long time, haha." Naruto reached for a women's magazine on the table near his bed, and Hinata found it odd that Naruto had nearly every months edition of the past 8 years of every women's magazine. At first she thought Naruto was effeminate but then she remembered his Sexy Jutsu; the books were research material.

"Do you think your teammates know about your injuries?"

Naruto sighed angrily, "Yeah, probably, anything that makes me look like an idiot will make its way to Sasuke in no time. Sakura will probably just make my leg worse when she hears about it. Always the violent one, but so nice to Sasuke..." Hinata noticed the frown cross Naruto's face. She looked down at the bowl and started to serve the meal. A larger bowl was placed for Naruto, Hinata tried to guess his appetite and didn't want him to starve. Hinata had a regular serving, eating slowly and politely.

Evening was soon approaching and Hinata and Naruto were barely active, playing small games based on vision and hearing. Soon, Hinata found a small topic that had taken an interest to Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun...D-Do you think you can teach me to use your special jutsu?"

Naruto was confused for a second. "What special jutsu?" He noticed she was looking at a magazine on his floor, then it clicked. "Oh, my Sexy Jutsu? Well, I guess so. But no getting me into trouble." Naruto shared a laugh with her.

"Ok, first, prepare yourself just like any shape-shifting jutsu. Next, concentrate on changing your vocal patterns, make it sound sexy and alluring, make them think you want them that bad."

Hinata was blushing with each step of the jutsu. Naruto just lavished in the attention he was getting.

"Now, take your first stab at it, let's see what may need some work."

Hinata placed her hands together in the hand sign, she quietly said the name of the jutsu, and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Moments later, a longer haired Hinata stood where she was, still clothed but nothing much else changed.

"Well, you got the hair. Looks like you need to work on changing the image a little more."

"Gomen...Naruto-Kun."

"Hey, no need for that. No one gets it on their first try. It took me nearly a week to get it right."

"Really?" Hinata seemed awed in disbelief, hearing that Naruto had to practice even his own made jutsu made her shiver a little.

"Yeah. From what I can remember, it was mom's legacy. It's how she met dad, haha."

"_I remember that too, Hiashi-Sama is always grumbling about it_" "It must be hard without having her around."

"Not really. I consider the Sexy Jutsu my mother's spirit; she lives on with me, you know?"

"_Mother's spirit...just like our garden, it's all i [I have of my own mother..._" "I'm sorry, Naruto..."

"Huh?" Naruto was confused at Hinata's apology. "What for?"

"It must be hard dredging all this up. And, on the other hand, I was there...watching your sparring match with Juzou-Kun. I should have stepped in and stopped you."

"Why?" Naruto just so abruptly said, throwing Hinata off center for a second. "I barely doubt you regret it. Come on, if you had, would I be here stuck in bed? Would you be here beside me, taking care of me, making sure I don't do anything stupid? Would you be here making me dinner, making my days a little more enjoyable even if I can't do any missions?"

Hinata was almost shocked into a state of suspended animation. He was right, she wanted all this time with him, and now she had it. And she's apologizing why?

"But, it would be cruel to lavish in someone's suffering."

"Do I look like I'm suffering to you?" Naruto said with a smirk. "And besides, it was my own stupidity, I'll admit. But I'll get him next time."

"Naruto-Kun..." Hinata blushed as she spoke barely audible.

The night was almost over, and Naruto would be settling down for the night. Hinata made sure that his leg would be safe from harm as he slept before opening the door to leave. She closed the door behind her and turned around, to nearly press lips to the wide eyed Kaben.

"So? Anything happen today?" she pried with a giggle.

"No! Nothing! And why'd you let him see me with that apron on!? You said you'd knock!"

"Oh come on, let a girl have some fun. Speaking of fun, I suggest to you stay the night with him."

"What!?" Hinata's voice could have woken up the entire hall, if there were ninja willing enough to occupy the rooms near the Kyuubi boy.

"Relax, nothing dirty, geez. I have just given you cover to be away from the manor. Karei-Sensai and my team have taken a C-rank misson mission, and needed a visionary specialist. Well, at least that's what we said, so we made arrangements with Hiashi-Sama. It starts tonight so your appearance at the manor now will only make us look really foolish. Stay with the boy."

"But...He'll know I'm not with you...He'll find out somehow."

"Just stay inside and outside of view. He doesn't use the Byakugan to look inside houses does he?"

"...Perhaps...Maybe you're right..."

"Come on, this is Naruto we are talking about. If you like him this much you should stay, if you do plan on being his wife you'll have to sleep in the same bed sometime."

Kaben's words forced Hinata's all too active blush to redden further, her imagination getting the better of her.

"Ok, bad way to put it. Stay, and just try and make it look like you arrive early morning to fool him, if you're so worried about what he'll think."

"I suppose there is no other way now. I'll do it..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	4. Dreams And Premonitions

6 Weeks Alone - Day 2

CIL: a special thank you to Gaara once again on his performance in word finding. But i need some thanks too, i can't believe i got flirtatiously right.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The morning birds chirped away as the sun began its scene setting glow upon Konoha Village. Hinata turned in her sleep and opened one eye to see Naruto still fast asleep, even with the sun's glare on his face. She rose from the sheets and stretched her arms and legs. She then looked around to find Naruto's bathroom and start a shower. Thinking Naruto wasn't the morning person it was safe to do. Luckily, Naruto hadn't barred off the room many students believed he never used. With its looks it seemed supportive, though. The toilet, not a single stain, and the sun made the walls look like bright blue mirrors. Hinata ran the hot water and began to undress, beginning her morning cleansing.

(Hinata POV)

I still remembered the way he was, almost 6 years ago now. He was not without his energy, or his silly little games. Back that far he hadn't played his pranks yet, but people still didn't much like him. He had fun making funny sounds and watching the grown men and women run with fear or disgust. Back then I had only started to begin my hobby of pressing flowers; I was getting good at it too. I'd never forget the first day he said something to me, or even what he said.

It was summer, June 19, and I was pressing flowers like I nearly always did. I guess Naruto got tired of chasing the villagers and making them run home, so he went walking in the woods. He found me pressing flowers. I hadn't fully gotten use to my Byakugan then, so I didn't notice him there. That day I pressed the perfect flower, it looked just like him. He thought so too, or that's what I assumed his happy giggle was about when he sat down and looked at it. He scared me, I jumped and became embarrassed, I dropped the flower and we both watched it fall lightly to the ground. But his gaze stopped half way, and when I looked up he was staring at me, straight at my eyes. I was scared, he started crawling towards me. It was then I heard the very first words I ever heard him say come out.

"Your eyes are pretty."

My heart stopped. I couldn't think of a word to say. He spoke again.

"They are very pretty, why are they like that?"

I didn't know whether to be glad he thought my eyes were pretty or not. But he asked the hard question with it, I never liked the way they looked when I was young. I always thought they were horrid, and ugly, so different from everyone else's. I wanted to be like everyone else, I didn't want to be excluded. So I did the only thing I could do then, I got up and ran. I ran home and straight into my room. I thought I was going to cry, but I didn't; for some reason I was smiling. And to top it all off, I forgot my precious flower...

(Regular POV)

Hinata stepped out of the shower and dried off. She was about to pick up her clothes and adorn them but had a small tempting thought. She grabbed her clothes and tossed them into a basket that was meant for Naruto's clothes, which was ironically empty. She then went into his closet and took one of his orange suits and put it on.

Looking in the mirror Hinata smiled as she thought she looked good in it. Naruto's clothes fit perfectly thanks to her small, undeveloped, female stature. She tried her best to put on a big smile like Naruto casually did, but when she saw herself in the mirror she blushed and stopped. She then looked at Naruto, sleeping like a normal human being, other than it was nearly noon and he was in a deep doze. It was then she had another flashback of good ole times...

(Hinata POV)

Two years later, it was his first prank, after I had told him Neji was being mean to me and trying to force me into Ninja training. I was pressing flowers again, in hopes to get that perfect one once more. I failed to get it; it was hard to concentrate with Neji chasing Naruto in the very same forest. He was quick for a prankster ninja, and Neji was having a hard time just keeping up. It was a while later something caught my eye, something yellow. I leaned over to see what it was and I gasped in shock. It was the perfect pressed flower still in good form. I picked it up and almost cried, I was about to put it in my pocket when Naruto jumped over me and the flower caught his lace. I almost cried again, but I didn't, I silently hoped that it would be okay.

Naruto finally decided to start the prank, so I used my Byakugan to keep watch of the events. Naruto entered town where Neji took to the rooftops to take an advantage. He jumped on Naruto, only to have him substitute and keep running on, and Neji furiously ran after him. Naruto tried many things to lose Neji, many of them included going to lady purpose only areas. He got him off track with his Sexy jutsu once. But it only halted him for a second. The chase eventually lead up to the top of the Hokage face mountain, were Naruto was earlier that day setting up the final part of his prank. Neji was gaining on him and nearly had him. He surely thought Naruto would stop before running off the edge they were headed to, but he didn't. He jumped off and fell through the air. Neji tried to stop but the ground was unreasonably wet, Naruto had brought buckets of water and ice to the top of the mountain and made a freezing mudslide on the side of the it, which Neji got the first ride on. Naruto was hospitalised for that week, falling through a roof and nearly killing himself. Luckily he fell through the hospital roof into an empty room. As mean as that was, I was laughing as I watched my older cousin slide down the muddy slope with a grin on his face. Father wasn't happy with Naruto and Neji didn't much like the long bath afterwards either.

(Regular POV)

Hinata sat back down on the couch. She gave a small, bored smile as she looked over at the still sleeping Naruto.

"Almost dusk and he hasn't even woke up. I thought Kiba was a hard one to get out of bed," Hinata said as her stomach growled softly. She sighed and got up to the kitchen. She made Ramen being as she didn't want to try and wake Naruto up with the smell of good food, and she snacked for the day. In the sun's orange glow a mirror in the living room caught her eye. It was part of a dresser set up. She looked in the drawers but found all of them empty, she then caught a climpse glimpse of what lay on top, on a perfectly kept clean surface. One was his goggles, his cherished gift from an unknown giver. It was the other two things that brought a tear to Hinata's eye and a skip to her pulse. One was a picture of her pressing flowers when she was 6, "_I don't remember anyone taking that picture..._", and the other was her perfect pressed flower, kept in proper storage with another pressed flower. Though poorly done, she saw the blue pedal flowers shape. It looked just like her.

"N-Naruto..." She turned and looked at him sleeping. She stepped closer to him and smiled, with tears slowly flowing down her red tinted face. She kissed his brow and went back to the couch. There she lay down, with a smile set upon her mouth.

Her eyes became heavy, and sleep was all but in grasp. The sound of a grass whistle filled the air as it forced her eyes to shut and placed her inside her head within her dreams.

The stars in the night sky glittered like white gems. The moon cast a ray of luminescence, giving radiance to the two strangers gazing deep into each others eyes, seeing into each others souls. The young blonde man took the hand of the blue haired beauty before him and began a slow waltz. Music from the grass whistle filled the air as the young woman rested her head on the man's shoulder. They gazed once more into each others eyes as their lips slowly neared each other. Their lips almost met when the dream swirled into a pool of colors. The setting changed, the young boy and girl were a couple now, finishing a candle lit dinner. The young man took the woman by the hand and escorted her to the bedroom. The woman giggled flirtatiously as she gave the man a kiss as she stroked his ear. With each passing minute, the couple began to caress each other more and more erotically, until the man and woman slid under the sheets...

Hinata woke with a scream she barely managed to dampen with her hand. Her gaze shifted to Naruto, looking for any signs of waking. She looked at the clock on the dresser, 1:46, hardly a time for a wake up call.

Hinata sighed. "_What was that? So...vivid. That was me, I am sure. But...No...That's not how I feel, not...entirely. I'm losing it, I can't stay here much longer. But he needs me here...By the end of this, I am sure one of us is going to be out of character..._"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	5. Dinner And A Jutsu PT 2

6 Weeks Alone

CIL: Writers block hits me again, Dec 27 will be on a temp hold until i can find a cure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The morning birds chirped as a sign of the sun's arrival. over Konoha. Hinata rose from her sheets with a yawn and rubbed her eyes. Her gaze shifted to the open kitchen door, and the sounds of cooking from within. She looked over at the bed beside her and saw no evidence that Naruto remained there.

"N-Naruto-Kun? You shouldn't be up like this."

"Guess again." Kakashi popped his head into view from the doorway, causing Hinata to scream in surprise.

Hinata burst up from the sheets, the horror before her forcing relaxing breaths from her lips.

"Was...was that just a dream?" Hinata looked over to the kitchen, the door was open again. And the bed empty. "N-Naruto-Kun?"

"Oh, hey Hinata, Mmmmph." Choji tromped out from the kitchen with a handful of treats. "What are you doing here?"

Once again Hinata woke with a scream, but this time muffled it with her hand.

"_That's it...no more late night Shitake Mushrooms..._" She looked at the bed; Naruto was still in it. And the kitchen door was closed. "_Ok, all looks good..._" She got up and stretched, finding the soft touch of Naruto's jumpsuit very comforting. She headed to the kitchen and started to boil water for breakfast, after her morning stirring she didn't fee like making anything fancy.

Hinata had gotten a variety of flavors ready for Naruto, not wanting him to go malnourished. She was preparing to pour the water when a loud knock came at the door.

"HINATA!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP!"Kiba's voice boomed through the empty halls.

Hinata dropped the boiling water, singeing her leg. She swallowed the scream, clinched her fist and bit her lip. She then limped over to the door and opened it, staring down Kiba with a small amount of frustration and rage.

"What?" She said slightly irritable.

"What are you doing!? We can't go on missions without you there!? You're going to hold the team back so you can spend sometime with Naruto!? What is wrong with you!?"

"But, Kaben said she was taking you and Shino on a mission yesterday. Shouldn't you be with her?"

Kiba suddenly felt cold. "Oh man! I knew I forgot something!" Kiba ran down the halls and down the steps, knocking over innocent bystanders along the way.

"_Great...So he came all this way just to have me burn my leg? Kiba...sometimes you can be a nuisance..._"

She returned to the kitchen and restarted her cooking. Her leg was in pain the whole time, but she did her best to ignore it and not agitate it anymore. The smell of the ramen woke Naruto in an instant, and to his own surprise.

"Huh? Hinata?" He said rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Making you breakfast Naruto-Kun. You need your strength if you are to make a fast recovery." She smiled a bit; feeling like this was like the dreams, that she was his wife, cooking him a happy meal to start the day. That thought forced a blush to come to her face and she quickly turned to hide it and get back to her cooking.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan." Naruto looked down at his leg, he wondered why it was taking so much time to heal, normally a days rest did it. "Hinata, after breakfast, are you planning on going anywhere?"

Naruto's question almost made her drop the pot again. "A...Ano...Not really, no...W...Why do you ask?"

"No reason...maybe you want to practice the Sexy Jutsu some more then, if you have no plans."

Hinata smiled again, with a great amount of blush. She took no effort to hide it, being as the wall provided the cover she wanted. "That would be acceptable, Naruto-Kun." She lamented her wording. "_God, I sound like my father..._"

"Great, come on, serve up, I'm starving." Naruto sat up with enthusiasm.

Hinata entered the room with a bowl of ramen in her hands, she set it down with a small smile and a happy gesture. She returned to the kitchen to grab her bowl.

"There is still more if you would like some, Naruto-Kun."

"Yeshh, pleashhe," Naruto said with his mouth full, nearly at his last mouthful of noodles.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's extra bowl first and sat it down, before once again returning to get hers.

Later that evening Naruto began the lesson on his special jutsu. Hinata sat down in the middle of the room in almost text book fashion.

"Ok, now I want you to grab grab a magazine and study it, memorize all the girls in it." Naruto instructed her.

Hinata grabbed one with an average looking woman on it, nothing resembling great beauty. She sat down and began looking at each picture, with everyone she felt less and less pretty. The articles didn't help much either; How to rate your sexiness, Steal his heart and his wallet, Bigger breasts in just two weeks...oh wait that's an ad. All of them made her feel like she was the only woman with a sense of reason.

"_Is this really what I should be trying to do? Are Sakura and the others doing all this too?_" Hinata continued analyzing all of the pictures, then closed the book.

"Ok, now I am going to tell you what or who I am looking for. And I want you to remember those pictures and try to make an exact copy. Preferably clothed..." Naruto said, hoping that she wasn't going to try for that part so soon.

"Hai," Hinata nodded.

"Ok. Red head, brown eyes, thin, and winking at me."

Hinata recalled the picture with ease. "_Page 22_" She transformed with ease, getting even her pose down right.

"Ok...Blonde, swimsuit, running."

"_Page 73_" Again a perfect transformation.

"Next ones a hard one. Violet hair, long and braided, cute."

"_um...Page..._" Hinata recalled two pictures with violet hair. "_Long and braided...page 51!_" Hinata quickly posed and got the jutsu right. She even demonstrated her voice change.

"Hey you're getting good. Ok last one. Blue hair, young, sweet and innocent."

"_Uh-oh...um, where is that one...that information is rather vague...Page..._" Hinata hesitated; she attempted the transformation but failed, returning to her normal state.

"Hmmmm, looks good, but that's not what a I wanted." Naruto patted her on the head. "She needs to be smiling." He said with a smile and a giddy laugh.

"Why you little..." Hinata playfully slapped his hand off her head. "Why didn't you just say that!?"

"Cause it was fun watching you do all that. Hahaha, you should have seen your face, Hah-Ha!"

Hinata stood up to sit on the couch, but the burn on her leg forced her leg to buckle slightly and cause her to fall. Naruto lunged forward to try and catch her but his leg prevented it.

Hinata picked herself up and rubbed the leg slightly and cringed in the pain. The skin showing on her leg showed signs of fair damage.

"Hinata, are you alright? Did you do something?"

"No...no. I...It's alright, really." She tried to cover up her pain with a small bit of laughter, but sadly it only brought more pain.

"Are you sure? Your leg is awfully red."

"Really, it's nothing to worry about. I should start lunch, Dombori okay?"

"Dom-What-Ee?"

"You'll like it..." She walked off to the kitchen trying to avoid limping.

The evening went by with ease and tension. Hinata kept trying to avoid the subject of her leg, and Naruto filled his face with the meals she made. It was nearly night again when Naruto was out like a light. Hinata smiled at him and undressed, returning to her normal attire. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt the grim from all of the cooking.

"_Looks like I'll have to have a bath early tomorrow morning..._" She then pulled up her pant leg. "_And maybe run out and get some ointment..._"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

sorry for the short chapter folks, this was just a filler essentially, tomorrow will be a lot more fun i promise.


End file.
